The present invention relates to document migration.
Some application packages support the importing, or migration of documents from other application packages. For example, the StarOffice™ application package supports the importation of documents from various other application packages, including Microsoft® Office application packages from Microsoft Corporation.
In many instances, the importation or migration of the documents can be achieved without any issues. However, sometimes issues may be encountered. Such issues can be caused, for example, due to particular formatting, or the presence of embedded code, macros, etc. Where a single document is to be migrated, this can typically be addressed by appropriate measures before and/or after the migration.
However, where a large number of documents are to be migrated, potential migration issues and the potential costs associated with such issues may not readily be apparent to the user. To investigate such matters manually would be very time consuming and it would not be possible from such a manual approach to obtain an accurate assessment of the number and extent of such potential migration issues, and also of the cost of addressing such issues.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to facilitate migration by addressing such issues by assisting in the assessment and consequently the addressing of any such migration issues.